Wild Rhino
by ShadowBlade4444
Summary: After rescuing a project from the hands of Alad V Rhino is put in charge of taking care of Valkyr a Zanuka project prototype who was subjected to cruel experiments leaving her scared but Rhino soon develops feelings for this scared girl and so does Valkyr towards Rhino will there be romance in this solar system after all?
1. Chapter 1

**so I've been playing this game called Warframe its a pretty cool game and after a long time of playing I decided to start looking into the romance in it of course being the hopeless romantic that I am, I decided to start pairing some of the characters together but sadly when I was selecting characters for the story I couldn't find any of the warframes like Rhino, and Excalibur, so I decided not to put any in, This story was originally going to be Rhino x Mag but I began to see some attributes that Valkyr and Rhino had and so I paired them together it was hard to find some fan art of Rhino and Valkyr but I found one that might work expect some chapters soon and expect some chapters on my 2 other stories Beauty and the (psychotic) Beast, and Golden eyes and Red sword soon along with this story as well thank you guys for your support and I promise I'll have the next chapter for Beauty And The (Psychotic) Beast out soon until then I'll see you guys in the next chapter bye!**


	2. Ferocious Meeting

**as I promised here is the first actual chapter of my newest story Wild Rhino so go ahead and read and see if you like it...which I hope you do**

* * *

Rhinos day started out...well like any warframes day would waking up from their bed ever since The Lotus discovered a way to reverse the infested part of them (that's right the people inside of the warframes are half-infested and half-human look it up) they've returned to their normal state it was quite something when they all figured out what each other looked liked after the infested virus was removed how ever years under their warframe changed the color of their eyes not the entire thing though

Now Rhino was on his way to save this Warframe that The Lotus said was special cargo and to not be delicate for it is highly adept at killing and can rip any warframe to shreds which is what Alad V wanted to happen but now that he heard they were coming he started prepping the Cargo for transport so they had to act fast

the teams were Ash and Banshee and Zephyr they were the support snipers 2nd team was Frost, Ember and Saryn they were gonna help with elements 3rd team was Loki, Oberon, and Trinity they were the support then there was Rhino alone The Lotus thought Rhino would be good solo and he agreed he was good solo

the other warframes where back at the Dojo, Ash, Banshee, and Zephyr were the first ones in they landed on top of one of the Corpus base in Jupiter the 2nd biggest one in Jupiter they they told us that the AA guns were deactivated and we could come in the element team landed on one side the support team landed on the other and Rhino landed on the side Rhinos weapons where the Jat Kitagg, Gorgon, and the Angstrum, Rhino used his Jat Kitagg the most crushing enemys and sending them flying off the edge though this time he did it with much more force since it was a warframes life at stake here

after clearing his area he moved into the base they closed the doors sealing it tight _childs play_ he thought to himself he rammed the door on his first try with his Rhino Charge stunning the enemys and sending them flying in different directions he went to work on crushing them with his hammer the Corpus got stronger as he moved his way towards the labs

_meanwhile in the labs_

"don't worry my pretty Zanuka those pesky Tenno wont be getting you ill have you out of here in no time" Alad V ran his hands down the girls warframe the girl was asleep so he had all the freedom he could to mess around with this young girls body though he knew he was running out of time so moving his hand over the girls ass he went to work on packing up the supplies

_back to Rhino _

Nezro was a Corpus tech always helping fixing any technical issues in the base but today he was a solider with his Supra he was defending the Zanuka project until Alad V could get her out of the base but of course he failed as Rhinos hammer crushed his skull, oh well he tried

Rhino was almost to the labs until Ash asked for assistance over the radio "hey I found what were looking for but... shit! _crash_ shes angry, ah put me down!"

_15 minutes earlier_

"almost done and perfect now to just load the girl" Alad V said as he walked over to the girl "not. so. fast" Ash appeared behind Alad V "oh Tenno! how nice to see!" Alad V said as turned around and swung his fist as Ash who ducked and threw a shrunken at Alad V but he ducked into a escape pod and launched towards the main base Ash sighed and went to disengage the girl who fell forward Ash kneeled down in front of her "hey were gonna get you out of her..." he was cut off as the girls hand went to his throat "wait! were friends!" Ash choked out before he was sent crashing thourgh the doors Ash ducked out of the way as a piece of equipment was sent flying towards him "whoa! take it easy were here to rescue you!" Ash ducked out of the way as the girl shot a zipline towards him but caught the wall instead she lunged at him and pinned him down but Ash threw a smoke bomb and struggled out of her grasp it was at that time he radioed for help

_back with Rhino _

Rhino was on his was running faster then ever knocking enemys down with his fist as bullets bounced off his iron skin _to easy_ he thought then he stopped and listened he heard a crash he put the side of his helmet to a wall and heard crashes coming from the other side Ash was in there! Rhino charged thourgh the wall just as a girl was about to grab Ash Rhino tackled her and she struggled but Rhino was to strong "hey calm down! were not here to hurt you!" Rhino said she stopped struggling a bit and stared at Rhino (well kind of if you call the front of her helmet looking at the front of Rhinos helmet staring but still you get the general drift) "Lotus we got her" Ash said panting "good work Tenno materialize her back into the Dojo same as you do with capture targets" The Lotus said "but shes a living being" Rhino said "fine, ill send a drop ship to pick you up Rhino the rest of you head back to your ships" Lotus said Rhino followed Ash outside as a ship came to pick him up "don't worry Rhino the ship will be here in no time" Ash said as the doors closed over his body Rhino was carrying the girl in his arms she was silent so Rhino decided to put her down he expected her to run off or tackled him but instead she sat down crossing her legs as she looked down at the ground (well if call the front of her helmet looking at the ground oh whatever you get what I mean)

Rhino was trying to think of something to say but what do you say to someone like her? The Lotus explained that she was sent thourgh many expierments and tortures leaving her scarred and angry _wonder what she looks like underneath her suit_ Rhino thought to himself of course she would have to be "cleansed" or its what The Lotus calls it when she removes the infested part of any Tenno after all they were humans who went into the Void but never came out they were survivors of the Infested parasite the ones who didn't mutate so they put them in Warframes the people who made them before the Void claimed their lives along with the ships and towers that held the Warframes and when the Grinner and Corpus found out about the Warframes it was a race to see who could get the most and make them fight for them they failed of course but the Corpus somehow got a hold of this girl

Rhino kneeled down next to her and looked at her "whats your name?" he asked her she was silent "mines Rhino" he said introducing himself he heard her whisper something "I couldn't hear you sorry" Rhino said "Valkyr my name...is Valkyr" the girl said looking at Rhino who smiled underneath his helmet and nodded "nice to meet you Valkyr" he said before looking out at Jupiters clouds waiting for the drop ship


	3. Discontinuing this story

**Hello readers Due to a EXTREMLY negative email/review I received from a Guest I have decided to discontinue this story I will not delete it but the review he made just brought me down and I no longer want to write this story if no one likes it here is the review I received:**

From: A Person (Guest)

A Person: The plot of this story has a lot of potential, or rather would have had a lot of potential if it had been handled by someone who can write like they actually passed third grade. This is literally the worst quality piece of writing that I have ever read in my entire life, not just on this site. My 5 year old sister can write more coherent letters to her grandmother. Other than the lack of any punctuation or structuring, as well as the uncountable number of spelling and grammatical errors, the concept is interesting, and I would like to see the plot develop, although the story is completely ruined by shadowblade4444's inability to end a sentence with a period.

**why he decided to tell us that his 5 year old sister can write better letters to her grandmother remains unknown to me and I have passed third grade for your information and not everyone can write amazing like his 5 year old sister incase he hasn't noticed which im sure he hasn't **

**anyway im putting this story up for adoption you may start another story branching off of this just tell me the storys name if you do make one in the reviews so I can review it and send it to this guys 5 year old sister just to make sure its as good as her letters but no one can beat his 5 year old sister and im not hating im just simply stating why he mentioned his 5 year old sister anyway sorry about this and I hope you all understand until then ill see you in some of my other storys bye!**


End file.
